


Hurried

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, POV Isaac Lahey, Quickies, Roommates, Scisaac - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Teenwolfdrabbles daily prompt for 10/26/20: “hurried”
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 15
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Hurried

**Author's Note:**

> Teenwolfdrabbles daily prompt for 10/26/20: “hurried”

Not only was Isaac having more sex than ever since moving in with Scott, he was rapidly mastering the art of the quickie.

With only minutes to get showered and downtown for a job interview, Isaac wasn’t surprised when Scott pulled back the shower curtain and joined him.

Isaac’s dick couldn’t tell time either.

Sooner than it takes some guys to pee, Scott’s load was washing down the drain and Isaac’s was swimming up Scott’s ass.

Isaac got the job and also realized if the quickie should ever become an Olympic event he was certain to gain a gold medal.


End file.
